SMG4
Supermarioglitchy4 (SMG4 or Glitchy for short) is the iconic Mario recolor OC on the internets. He first appears in the SM64 Bloopers short Account Loss. Fanon ideas so far *SMG4 vs Quote (By MarioVsSonicFan, Complete) *SMG4 vs. Deadpool (By GalacticAttorney) *Pinkie Pie VS SMG4 (By MarthBoy606) Possible Opponents *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Death Battle Info Background * Name: SuperMarioGlitchy4 * Aliases: SMG4, Luke Lerdwichagul, Glitchy * Species: Human * Age: 17 * Occupation: Varies, commonly a Youtuber * Currently the most popular Super Mario 64 machinimist on YouTube * Best friend with Mario (sometimes battling each other over reasons) Physicality Strength * Once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken. * Once shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared * Threw Mario who weigs 25202346 kg to the Black Star with ease * Knocked out Mario with a rock * Killed Mario in one punch Durability * Survived a planet explosion * Survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing * Along with the crew, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board (The psychopathic Villager and Enzo) * Survived many explosions * Survived skydiving (without a parachute) * Endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas * Survived a battle against Super Sonic/Sanic * Endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi * Can survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance * Endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit Speed & Agility * Has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns * Picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second * Dodged a 360 no scope from Mario * Has outspeed lightning from "Guy" Intelligence * Was able to please Weegee (even though all he says is Weegee) Skills & Abilities Character Manipulation * Can control all of the characters on his account whenever he pleases * Only used this ability once Pingas Cannon * Is activated where his penis should be * Can launch things as large as Mario out at high speeds * Some items can send things as heavy as Wario to the clouds Explosions * Explodes in extreme anger or extreme fear * Rarely gets scared enough or angry enough to do this skill often * Destroyed Peach's Castle Kamehameha * It has been implied that SMG4 can perform the Kamehameha in his earlier videos * Has also been implied that it could one shot a magically enraged SMG3 Magic * Has shown conversion magic, being able to convert some objects into others like rocks into babies * Has also shown use of lightning magic * His magic also allows him to fly (although he can fly naturally) * His most powerful spell "Leviosaaa", is a concentrated orb of magic that could destroy all of Hogwarts Pokémon Zorua * Used once * Only knows Tackle * Was able to fuck up Mario in 1 move Arsenal Shotgun * A standard shotgun * Rarely uses it * Killed the Mario head in 1 hit **The same Mario head that endured the destruction of Earth Waluigi Launcher * Bought from eBay or a local Wario House * Waluigi's internal bone structure is rearranged to work as a launcher * Lastly, an explosive, most commonly a bomb is wedged between Waluigi's butt, allowing him to be used as a launcher * The more explosives added will make the launch more powerful Golden Mushroom * Greatly enhances the user power, speed, and endurance Chainsaw * A regular chainsaw * Sent a butthurt fanboy flying His Horse (Ssenmodnar 11) * Tastes like shit * With a stroke of its mane it turns into a plane * Can grow two barrels of machine guns on each of its side Wing Cap * Likely works the same as it does in the games * Like much of his arsenal, he only used this once Rock * What else do you think it is? Flamethrower * These are getting really obvious Rocket LAWNCHAR * It's a rocket launcher * Took out a good chunk of the Nether (from Minecraft) Handgun * From the looks of it, it is likely a Magnum Research/IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Caliber Pistol * Can wield it with one hand * Killed a Nether Wart with one bullet Feats * His "super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" video accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months * Survives being with Mario on a daily basis * Can pull weapons out of nowhere * Is able to fit in impossible spots very easily * Defeated the Ztar twice * Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds Weaknesses * Teletubbes * Too obsessed with his computer/laptop * Still doesn't have his burrito... * Is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber * Unlike most Mario characters, SMG4 is incapable of breathing in space Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Combatants with firearms Category:Gun Wielders Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Internet Personas